


Lillian

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She was the world to him. And she treated him like a rather unpleasant pile of dung. oneshotsongfic to Depeche Mode's Lillian.





	Lillian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Lillian**

**By forbiddenlight**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or the song "Lillian" by Depeche Mode. It's from their new album, which rocks.**

**A/N: Hey, you guys. I'm really proud of this. I hope to God you enjoy it!**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter sat in the empty common room, hazel eyes staring into the flickering firelight of the fireplace. He thanked God that the room was empty; he felt that, at any moment he may cry.

**Oh, Lillian  
Look what you've done  
You've stripped my heart Ripped it apart   
In the name of fun**

He loved her! He loved Lillian Evans so much it killed him every time she insulted him. Every time she denied his proposals to go out with him.

"She must like it," James muttered angrily." She must love torturing me like this. Playing games with me. She knows how I feel about her!"

He banged his fist on the in table besides the chair and threw a roll of parchment in the fire, enjoying the way the paper was engulfed in flames before the fire turned it to ashes.

**Oh, Lillian  
I'm a poor man's son  
And precious jewels   
Weren't found in schools   
Where I came from **

She'd called him arrogant. Stuck-up. A jerk. Every name in the book. Except the names that didn't apply to him. And the name that only applied to her. He had always treated her with respect and had never been quiet about his feelings for her. He would die for her. If only she understood!

Pain and misery always hit the spot Knowing you can't lose what you haven't got 

She was the world to him. And she treated him like a rather unpleasant pile of dung.

**Oh, Lillian  
I should have run   
I should have known   
Each dress you own   
Is a loaded gun **

"Kills me, though," James said softly, anger laced every word. "She defends Snape! Snape! Who is worse than me! He calls her mu- you-know-what! But she actually defends him. Not me though. Not James."

**Oh, Lillian  
Oh, Lillian  
I need protection   
I hear your voice   
And any choice   
I had is gone**

I know she doesn't like how I treat Snape, but has she ever seen how he treats me? No. No she hasn't. Ignorance has made the choice for her. If only she knew why I couldn't stop. Why I hate Severus Snape.

**Oh, Lillian  
Once I begun I couldn't stop   
'til every drop   
of blood was sung **

Someday, James thought miserably, staring into the fire as it began to dwindle down and die. The clock struck two in the morning. He should go to sleep but he wasn't tired.

Someday she's going to love me back. I just can't give up hope.

Pain and misery always hit the spot Knowing you can't lose what you haven't got 

**Oh, Lillian  
Look what you've done   
You stripped my heart   
Ripped it apart   
In the name of fun **

But how can I forget how she treats me? James told himself silently. Every name she called me was said in anger. She doesn't love me. She can't love me.

**Oh, Lillian  
Oh, Lillian**

He heard footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs. But James didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Go away, Padfoot," he said loudly, irritated.

"I'm not Sirius," Lily said softly, sitting down across from him, dressed in her night clothes.

"Evans, I-" James began.

"No, James... I'm sorry... Sorry about everything." Lily replied softly, looking at the floor.

"No, Lily... You were right. I am arrogant... I'm everything you said I was," James told her, not caring if he appeared rude. "But I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I will never take advantage of you. Because I love you, Lily Evans. You know that..." his voice drifted off as his eyes drifted over to the fire.

"And here's something you don't know, James Potter," Lily said boldly. Suddenly she was sitting next to him on the armchair, their hands intertwined.

"What's that?" James whispered, their faces dangerously close.

"I-I love you too..."

He can't remember who leaned in first. All he knew was that kissing Lily Evans definitely made his day.

**Oh, Lillian  
Oh, Lillian **

**_forbiddenlight_ **


End file.
